The Future Avengers
by FangirlCB12
Summary: The Avengers Next Generation… Clint and Natasha had a daughter, and Tony and Pepper had a son… They are the same age… They became best friends…There are many ways their life can go… I'm not surprised though… These new heroes are unpredictable… NOT A ONE-SHOT!


**Here's the Prologue… Enjoy! NOT A ONE-SHOT! I don't own the Avengers! I DO own Skyler and Zack! ;)**

_It's different… two assassin spies having a child? That's crazy. All the other members in the Avengers all thought this, especially the two people having the baby! As you realized, Clint and Natasha are having a child. The baby still wasn't born 3 weeks after the baby was due, so everyone was worried. What the hardest part was, were that Tony and Pepper had a baby too, a boy…_

_ …__that was born last week. Natasha wanted her child to be first, so that kind of increased her stress. They wanted to be surprised on the gender. Clint was hoping for it to be a boy, but Natasha wanted to raise a girl. A surprise was their compromise, but Clint wasn't making any promises. He was also pissed off that Pepper and Tony had their kid a week first, and Tony was bragging in the hospital waiting room with the guys and Pepper._

_"__Tony, please shut up. My wife is in labor, and you're talking about YOUR kid?!" Clint finally snapped, forcing Stark to sit down from his ranting and pacing. Clint blushed, since he didn't like snapping like that in public. After that, he got up anyway and started pacing as Tony was, but more silent, stroking his chin. Even Thor, Steve and Bruce were there to support everyone._

_"__Oh, I hope you two have a boy, I want your child and our little Zachary to be best friends when they get older!" Pepper wondered, as a doctor walked out of Natasha's room._

_"__Mr. Barton. Your wife requested you." The doctor said, gesturing Clint into through the door. As he left, everyone else started to talk._

_"__How much longer, Tony?" Pepper whined like a 6 year old, the guys with a surprised look on his face, except Tony._

_"__She still has her mood swings. Not as much though... thank god!" Tony said, Pepper giving him a death glare._

_"__Hey!" Pepper budded in. "I do not! That's so mean, Tony!" She noticed herself tearing up, and she cursed under her breath as she wiped them away, embarrassed._

_"__Not moody, huh?" Steve asked sarcastically, and the other guys laughed. Pepper pouted, and cradled little her little Zack (His nickname) in her arms._

_"__Aw, Clint… It's a girl! You owe me 25 bucks." Natasha said softly and cheerful, cradling her little bundle in her arms on her hospital bed, Clint lying next to her. The both had soft eyes on their faced and were smiling, very cheerful, which wasn't like them._

_"__Hopefully I can teach this kid how to play archery." Clint smiled, and Natasha rolled her eyes. Everyone walked in, smiles all over._

_"__Wow, Natasha, she's beautiful." Pepper said, walking over with Conner. _

_"__Yeah, nice job with Natasha, Clint." Tony laughed softly at his own remark, and Natasha and Pepper both rolled their eyes._

_"__What are you going to name her?" Thor asked, standing next to Tony and Bruce, Steve next to Bruce on the other side._

_"__We haven't decided yet. Maybe…"_

_"__How about Constance? A good nickname for it is Connie, so that's a plus." Bruce said, the guys giving suggestions._

_"__That might be a better middle name. We can make that our second choice." Clint said, not totally persuaded with Connie. "Connie seems too… girly for my taste."_

_"__What about Cameron? Nice ring to it, don't you think?" Tony said. Clint shook his head, and Natasha thought about it, but was mainly concerned with the little one in her arms._

_"__How about Jane?" Thor asked._

_"__Betty?" Bruce asked._

_"__Peggy?" Steve asked, then looking up, as if to heaven. _**(A/N References to their movies!)**

_"__All nice ideas… but we haven't found the name that meets our standards." Natasha said._

_"__Did you 3 just name your girlfriends!?" Tony asked, grinning. Steve whacked Tony upside the head, offended, which seemed to make the 2 babies giggle._

_"__Awwww, do it again! It makes them laugh!" Pepper and Natasha insisted. _

_"__No problem." Bruce and Thor said as they walked over to Tony and both whack him in the head again._

_"__OW!" Tony yelled, and it amused the kids, and everyone else. Clint walked over and did the same thing to Tony. "Stop it!"_

_"__But it makes us all happy! Give the kids what they want, Tony." Clint said, with an devilish smirk._

_"__How about Scarlett?" Natasha asked, switching back to the conversation. "It's a cool name, and it could match her personality. Plus, the nicknames could be Skylar, or Scar!" Natasha said, and everyone nodded._

_"__I like it... Scarlett/Scar/Skylar Cameron Barton. Now THAT has a nice ring to it!" Clint said, clearly on board with the name._

_"__Hey, maybe both your kids will be boyfriend and girlfriend one day!" Steve teased. Clint and Steve looked at each other. Then, they both shuttered, disgusted with the idea. Their wives laughed at their reaction._

_"__Zack and Skylar, sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby—" Bruce started, but Clint whacked him in the head, which made Skylar and Zack laugh again._

_"__They would probably make an adorable couple though; or at least be best friends!" Natasha said, and Pepper smiled in agreement._

_"__Everyone here is crazy. We are not going to couple up the future Avengers! The next generation of SHIELD is in our grasp, and you want to throw it away with gushy love crap?!" Tony said._

_"__For once, I agree with Tony… Zack and Skylar probably won't fall in love, nor probably be friends. Life is bigger than that! End of discussion." Clint nodded, thinking him and Tony won the discussion. But, everyone else knew they…_

**YAY! Finished the prologue! Now, Chapter 1 starts 12 years after they were born... I know what you're thinking… "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SKIPPING 12 YEARS?!" I don't want to make the Avengers' appearances change, so it will be like they haven't aged in 12 years. The best, craziest parts of their lives begin when they are 12 years old. It would probably take me 100 chapters just to get up to 12 years old, so I decided to do a time skip! The only thing that changes 12 years in the future is Starks' technology, and some of their personalities will be tweaked over the years… Hope you post a review and enjoy my story! **

**:D **


End file.
